


mean girls the musical groupchat

by evesarkisian



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, hello this is just me being bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesarkisian/pseuds/evesarkisian
Summary: hello don't take this seriously i got bored. also some of the jokes are taken from me and my friend group aka the cadnis cowboys catch us on twitter (@cadniscowboys). enjoy the chaos
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

hell, 11:24am

gaymian: what is UP my dudes

spacegay: never say that ever again

reginaGeeoOrge: I hate life.

spacegay: fattest mood of my Life

bicon: hey guys if i was a worm would y'all still love me

ih8ferriswheels: cady what in the heck

gaymian: lol heck

aaronsamuels: Why aren't you guys at school?

reginaGeeoOrge: Sir it's a sunday?

spacegay: help???

aaronsamuels: I was wondering why the halls were empty wtaf.

gaymian: dumbass

sexycorn: i wanna cure sum sexy cancer

bicon: don't we all

hell, 3:10am

spacegay: HEY BESTIESSSS

spacegay: SOMEBODY AWAKEN IM LONELY ™™™

gaymian: babe wtf it's 3am

spacegay: and????

gaymian: we have school go to bed

spacegay: i can't :((

reginaGeeoOrge: Who in the fresh hell woke me up?

spacegay: it's a me mario

bicon: janis go To Sleep

spacegay: i CANTTTT 

reginaGeeoOrge: Why the fuck not

spacegay: insomnia ™™

gaymian: :((( im sorry

spacegay: it's ok im watching vines that cure depression 

bicon: want me to come over??

spacegay: it's 3 in the morning caddy

bicon: too late im biking over

spacegay: :DDD

gaymian: gay

bicon: we're just friends

reginaGeeoOrge: Gal Pals™!!!

hell, 1:23pm

sexycorn: guys what does this mean🥺

sexycorn: ÷

spacegay: ????

ih8ferriswheels: division

sexycorn: nooo i don't want there to be a division i just wanna know what that symbol means

aaronsamuels: What

bicon: sweetie...why are you asking?

sexycorn: i have a math test rn 📗

gaymian: hunny...

bicon: karen that symbol is division. you know.. like addition subtraction multiplication...division?

sexycorn: i give up i turned my paper in and drew some horsies in the answer boxes😆

reginaGeeoOrge: God

gaymian: you are a legend

spacegay: anyone wanna skip last period dabs

reginaGeeoOrge: Never say that last word ever again or you will not see the light of day.

spacegay: holy heck

gaymian: im down to skip

ih8ferriswheels: lets goo

bicon: i shouldn't be encouraging this but i have an english project that I forgot at home so ill make an exception and join y'all

aaronsamuels: y'all

sexycorn: @regina where r u ☹️☹️

bicon: we're all waiting by ur car hurry up

reginaGeeoOrge: Why MY car???

spacegay: it's sexy

gaymian: HELP?

aaronsamuels: I hate that word. You all use it a lot and it makes no sense. What do you need help with? Finding happiness in this cold miserable world?

gaymian:.....

bicon: ...

spacegay: im sorry would you prefer assistance

reginaGeeoOrge: ASSISTANCE??????

ih8ferriswheels: A S S I S T A N C E

bicon: I CANNOT BREATHE

spacegay: omg i made caddy laugh. a win!

gaymian: gay

bicon: FRIENDS

gaymian: sure jan

spacegay: im jan

gaymian: that's not the..meme..ok

hell, 1:35pm

reginaGeeoOrge: Janis stop singing so loudly

gaymian: love how u said it out loud and also typed it in teh gc

ih8ferriswheels: teh

gaymian: home of phobia

spacegay: it's taylor swift how can you NOT sing along

reginaGeeoOrge: I don't get what the big deal is with her. She's a generic pop singer

bicon: regina run

gaymian: O MG GOD

sexycorn: i spilled my drink :(((

aaronsamuels: WE COULD'VE ALL D I E D

ih8ferriswheels: WHAT HAPPENED I'M IN THE TRUNK

gaymian: JANIS LEAPED ACROSS THE CONSOLE AND JUST?!?? TACKLED REGINA HELP MEEEE

reginaGeeoOrge: GOOD THING I HIT THE FUCKING BRAKES JESUS CHRIST

spacegay: no one insults taytay like that

bicon: TAYTAY😭

aaronsamuels: ASSISTANCE

reginaGeeoOrge: NOT THAT

aaronsamuels: we should get starbucks

bicon: and stArbuCks veNti cHai

gaymian: ????

bicon: you wouldn't get it

spacegay: omg my third coffee for the day

gaymian: you need to stop living on caffeine

spacegay: no heart emoji

ih8ferriswheels: did she just spell out the heart emoji

gaymian: i learn to not question her anymore. life is easier that way

spacegay: lesbophobia in this fine gc

hell, 11:23pm

bicon: guys im gonna cry

spacegay: ARE YOU OKAY WHO DO I NEED TO BEAT UP

bicon: my french hw :(

spacegay: oh sorry i meant ÊTES-VOUS BIEN QUI AI-JE BESOIN DE BATTRE

gaymian: WHAT IN THE FUCK

reginaGeeoOrge: I hate her. so. Much.

sexycorn: i wanna try she/they pronouns!

gaymian: KAREN YOURE SO VALID BABY

bicon: so happy for you!

reginaGeeoOrge: Icon!

spacegay: so true of you 

aaronsamuels: Idk what's going on but go karen

ih8ferriswheels: valid <3

spacegay: soft hours

bicon: update I chucked my french book out my window

spacegay: nvm


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this. blame the fishe au chocolat meme on @cadniscowboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also cadnis content ™™

hell, 5:30am

spacegay: hello jake paulers

reginaGeeoOrge has blocked spacegay

spacegay: rude :/

bicon: why are you awake so early

spacegay: to get ready for school

gaymian: she didn't sleep at all

spacegay: that too

bicon: :(((((

private message bicon>>>>>>spacegay

bicon: im worried :(

spacegay: why??

bicon: it's unhealthy to not sleep

spacegay: are u worried about me ;))

bicon: it's not funny 

spacegay: sorry

spacegay: it's okay im used to it. just trauma tingz

bicon: cant you take meds?

spacegay: my dad doesn't believe i have isnomnia so we never got any

bicon: WHAT?

spacegay: yeah

bicon: okay after school we're buying you some meds

spacegay: noo caddy it's okay we don't even know which kind we should buy

bicon: then i'll take you to a doctor myself and they can prescribe you 

spacegay: you're not gonna take no for an answer are you

bicon: nope!

spacegay: fine

bicon: yay :D

hell, 9:25am

gaymian: everything got eerily quiet in here

spacegay: do you ever think about whether the world we're living in is really worth all the pain and trouble we go through everyday

reginaGeeoOrge: I know this dumbass said some stupid shit.

reginaGeeoOrge has unblocked spacegay

reginaGeeoOrge: And I was right.

ih8ferriswheels: me too janis!

sexycorn: ily *heart emoji*

gaymian: we love you too sweetie

bicon: why are you all texting during class

gaymian: bcz fuck calculus

aaronsamuels: Fuck physics

ih8ferriswheels: fuck chemistry

rreginaGeeoOrge: Fuck literature.

spacegay: fuck my life

sexycorn: *caucasian thumbs up*!

hell, 4:07pm

gaymian: le fishe au chocolat

aaronsamuels: the what au what

reginaGeeoOrge: chocolate fish?

spacegay: yum

bicon: i just smacked her for you all ur welcome

gaymian: what ur together?

spacegay: yeah we're at caddy's doctor he's gonna prescribe me with meds for isnomnia

ih8ferriswheels: aww <3

gaymian: nice!

sexycorn: i once had fish with chocolate

reginaGeeoOrge: W H Y

gaymian: guys

gaymian: https://twitter.com/cadniscowboys/status/1357777271449354242?s=19

reginaGeeoOrge: WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL IS THAT

aaronsamuels: WHY WHY WHY WHY 

bicon: we just opened it while waiting our turn in the doctor's office and janis laughed so hard we almost got kicked out

ih8ferriswheels: BURN IT WITH FIRE

reginaGeeoOrge: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE THAT AND T W E E T IT

gaymian: IDK A RANDOM ACCOUNT ON TWITTER I CAME ACROSS BUT IT'S SO FUNNY

spacegay: i need to stop laughing or the doctor's gonna think im insane and stick me in a psych ward

sexycorn: i think it's awesome!

aaronsamuels: I think i should have that erased from my memory

hell, 5:15pm

bicon: it took a while but janis has meds now!!

spacegay: hopefully this will help tysm babe

reginaGeeoOrge: Babe??

ih8ferriswheels: babe?

aaronsamuels: Babe???

gaymian: babe ;)

spacegay: so?? we all call each other babe

gaymian: sure

spacegay: ????

reginaGeeoOrge: Are you two texting while with each other?

bicon: no i dropped her off home but she always ends up coming later since our houses are like 3 blocks away and she loves climbing through my window in the middle of the night

aaronsamuels: WHAT?

gaymian: OMYGOD 

spacegay: CADY YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TRLL THEM THJT

bicon: is it a bad thing?? you come over cuz you like cuddles and hugs

reginaGeeoOrge: HAHHAHAHAHAHA

ih8ferriswheels: RHIS IS SO FUNNY

gaymian: SOFT JANIS SOFT JANIS SHES SOFT

spacegay has left the groupchat

bicon: did I do something wrong?

gaymian: janis likes to pretend she's tough but she's a softie at heart

bicon: i thought this was common knowledge

gaymian: ya to anyone but her

bicon has added spacegay

spacegay: :(

spacegay: not soft

aaronsamuels: We believe you sweetie

reginaGeeoOrge: Sure.

sexycorn: i don't!

ih8ferriswheels: KDJDKSJS

gaymian: are we gonna ignore the fact that these bitches cuddle with each other

aaronsamuels: Homosexual activity

bicon: we're just!!friends!!

spacegay: yeah.....

gaymian: that was the saddest yeah ever

reginaGeeoOrge: Ok you absolute morons I need help with my physics homework.

aaronsamuels: 

-Anyone else who wants help with hw: Hey can you please help me?  
-Regina George when she needs help with hw: Hey you fucking morons.

ih8ferriswheels: ASSISTANCE

gaymian: STOP

bicon: damian don't sing that song again i get it

sexycorn: ???

reginaGeeoOrge: ????

gaymian: inside joke ;)

reginaGeeoOrge: You absolute buffoons someone help me.

ih8ferriswheels: send it over

reginaGeeoOrge: physicshw.png

sexycorn: ew school

gaymian: so true karen

ih8ferriswheels: i stared at the page for a solid ten minutes then almost threw my phone because I forgot it wasn't the book

reginaGeeoOrge: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL

aaronsamuels: Lemme come over

reginaGeeoOrge: I'm a lesbian?

bicon: LMAOO

aaronsamuels: To..tutor you?

reginaGeeoOrge: Oh.. Door's open.

gaymian: regina will find any excuse to remind everyone she's a raging lesbian

bicon: as she should

ih8ferriswheels: something feels off

gaymian: is it because more than half an hour has gone by without janis saying something dumb?

ih8ferriswheels: yeah that's it!

bicon: where'd she go

gaymian: ill text her

gaymian>>>>>>>>>spacegay

gaymian: hey you okay?

spacegay: no

gaymian: what happened?

spacegay: i don't wanna talk about it

gaymian: is it cady's constant reminding that you two are just friends?

spacegay: fuck

gaymian: look babe this huge ass crush isn't going to disappear especially when you two hang out so much. you need to tell her.

spacegay: why????dame it's obvious she doesn't like me that way so all im gonna do is make things awkward.

gaymian: and how do you know that she doesn't feel the same way?

spacegay: um hello?? her constantly telling everyone that we're just friends

gaymian: she might be doing that to hide her feelings?

spacegay: x doubt

gaymian: meme's dead. you tell her or i will :/

spacegay: ..... fine

hell, 6:03pm

reginaGeeoOrge: I hate physics so much I'm about to have a full on mental breakdown.

aaronsamuels: Open your door I'm here

reginaGeeoOrge: Thank god for aaron samuels.

ih8ferriswheels: y'all ever think about how weird crushes are??? like we don't even know the person that well yet our brain is like 'you're hot and smart? im gonna think about you 24/7 now'

gaymian: y'all

bicon: ALL THE TIME

sexycorn: cady you have a crush?

reginaGeeoOrge: Lmfao

bicon: was talking about when i saw aaron 4 the first time

gaymian: for is LEGITIMATELY 3 letters why couldn't you type it out

aaronsamuels>>>>>>>>>>bicon

aaronsamuels: Cady you were not talking about me and you know it

bicon: FUCK OK LOOK THIS HUGE ASS CRUSH ON JANIS ISNT GONNA GO AND I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO STOP LIKING HER CUZ IT WOULD RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP BUT ITS SO???HARD???GOD I WANNA FUCKING CURL INTO A BALL AND CRY

aaronsamuels: holy flip

bicon: that helps thanks

aaronsamuels: Look as a pansexual man I can clearly tell you that my gaydar goes off the rails w you two. janis is in love with you. Hell even a blind person can see it

bicon: but what if she's not???

aaronsamuels: She is 100% Tell her!

bicon: i'll think about it

hell, 9:21pm

gaymian: this is too quiet

sexycorn: im a plant!

ih8ferriswheels: good for you

spacegay: as you should

reginaGeeoOrge: Wow she speaks!

bicon: where'd you go??

spacegay: being the depressed gay i am

aaronsamuels: Me when we run out of ramen

bicon: ramen is superior

ih8ferriswheels: GUYS IMPORTANT QUESTION

ih8ferriswheels: MILK FIRST OR CEREAL

gaymian: cereal

reginaGeeoOrge: cereal

bicon: cereal

spacegay: milk i will die on this hill

reginaGeeoOrge: You are disgusting.

bicon: i love u jan but wtf

gaymian: ;)

aaronsamuels: I agree with janis.

spacegay: HAAA

reginaGeeoOrge: Leave my house.

aaronsamuels: I'm doing your physics homework while you pretend to listen to my explanations?

sexycorn: i pour them both at the same time!

gaymian: im sorry HuH

ih8ferriswheels: .....you know what

spacegay: did karen singlehandedly end this debate

aaronsamuels: I think she did

hell: 11:34pm

bicon: fuck it

bicon: janis i have to tell you something

gaymian: :OOOOO

spacegay: oh no

reginaGeeoOrge: What is happening?

bicon: i

bicon: have

bicon: a

aaronsamuels: Take your time sweetie

bicon: big

bicon: gay (umbrella term)

ih8ferriswheels: KDJSKS NOT (umbrella term)😭

bicon: crush

bicon: on

gaymian: it's-happening-people-stay-calm.gif

bicon: you

reginaGeeoOrge: Holy shit

aaronsamuels: About fucking time

sexycorn: i thought they were dating?🤔

bicon: janis???

spacegay: sorry i was sobbing

bicon: oh no we can pretend this never happened

spacegay: shut the fuck up ive been in love w you since i first saw you

bicon: REALLY???

spacegay: YEAH AND RHE CONSTANT REMINDER OF 'WE'RE JUST FRIENDS' DIDNT HELP AT ALL

bicon: I'M SORRY I PANICKED

spacegay: wait so you fr fr like me??? it's not a joke???

bicon: of course not you're the sweetest kindest toughest most beautiful girl EVER

reginaGeeoOrge: Vomit.

gaymian: AWWWW

spacegay: IM CRYING IN THE CLUB YOURE SO SMART AND PRETTY AND KIND AAAAAAAAA 

bicon: SOBBING

spacegay: BE MY GIRLFRIEND?

bicon: YES YES 

ih8ferriswheels: about fucking time

gaymian: *pops champagne*

bicon: come over i don't wanna cry alone

spacegay: already omw open your window

sexycorn: *clapping emoji*

gaymian: they're finally together i can die in peace now

hell, 2:21am

ih8ferriswheels: le fishe au chocolat

aaronsamuels: GET! IT! AWAY!

ih8ferriswheels: lefisheauchocolat.mov

aaronsamuels has left the groupchat


End file.
